I love you
by shortyshorts
Summary: James/Logan. From the moment they confessed their love and everything in between, until the very end. Will contain swearing and smut  in future chapters. Hiatus.
1. Falling in Love

**Chapter 1: Falling in love.**

He just stared at the numbers and words in front of him.

And stared.

And stared.

For the first time in his life, Logan Mitchell could NOT concentrate on his math homework.

Well, that was exaggerated. If you were best friends with Kendall, James and Carlos, you could almost NEVER concentrate on your work or anything really. They were loud. That was the truth.

Oh, there was that name again. _James. _James Diamond. The Face. The asshole that wouldn't get off of his mind. Logan grumbled and got off of the stool in the kitchen. The apartment was empty, with the exception of him and James. Kendall was off at the new carnival that opened a few blocks away with Carlos, Mama Knight and Katie were gone for the week, something about "quality girl-time", and James was locked in his room all day. He sighed and walked over to the closed door. _James _was in pretty, cursive letters and his own name was in block letters on the door. He knocked twice.

"James? I'm making some food, you hungry?" He called. He heard shuffling from inside the room, the lock clicking and then the door opened. Right there in front of him was the person that caused his problem. How he was dressed wasn't helping either. He was wearing his glasses, which he rarely did; he had a bit of scruff on his face, a navy v-neck and black jeans. As usual, his hair was perfect. The casual, not trying to impress anyone James. He loved this look on him. He held back the urge to attack him right there and then.

"Yeah, dude. Let's go." His rough voice. His slight smile. Good god, Logan was really considering attacking him right there and then. But he just gave him a crooked smile and they walked to the kitchen together. James sat in the chair facing the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Logan asked, opening the fridge.

"A sandwich, I guess?" James said, playing with his fingers. Logan nodded and began making it just the way James liked it. When he finished both of their meals, he placed the plate in front of the pretty boy and sat beside him with his own plate.

"It's weird without everyone else, huh?" Logan said, starting to eat his sandwich.

"Yeah, really quiet." James said, "It's odd."

Logan just nodded and muttered "yeah".

"So, Logan, there was something I really had to talk to you about..." James said.

Logan looked up from his plate. "Sure, what's up?"

"I...I might like – no, love – this guy, but I...I don't know how to tell them...could you maybe...help me?" James asked shyly. Everyone (Everyone in 2J, really.) knew James was bisexual. Kendall was as well. Logan and Carlos were gay.

Logan had to blink twice. The love guru, the love doctor, the one who knew EVERYTHING about love, was asking him, Logan Mitchell, the nerd, the one who couldn't get a girl (or in this case, boy) as much as he wanted to, for help on love?

"Well..." Logan got up and put their plates into the sink, then turned back to James, facing him over the counter. "Practice? You-you could practice on me if you wanted..."

"I um...okay." James breathed out, looked Logan in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Butterflies filled Logan stomach. He closed his eyes for a second, opened them and smiled. "I love you too, James. Now go tell him."

"I just did."

Logan's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

James sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I should have said nothing, I...oh my god, I'm an idiot. Don't hate me, please."

"Shut up." Logan simply said.

"What?" James was confused.

"I love you too."

"You...you're lying to me." James said, standing up. "Don't lie to me to make me feel better."

Logan walked over to him. "James, I've loved you since 4th grade. I didn't want to tell you 'cause I thought you'd reject me since, you know, I'm Logan, the big nerd who reads as a past-time..."

"I've loved you since we were little, okay? I'd never reject you..." James said. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. Logan hooked his arms around James' neck.

"So what does this mean?" Logan asked quietly.

"Logan Mitchell, be mine?" James asked, leaning pressing their foreheads together.

"Of course." Logan smiled. Then James did something that sort of surprised Logan.

He kissed him.

And he loved every second of it.


	2. Revealing and Dates

**Chapter 2: Revealing and Dates.**

Logan awoke to the suns bright, annoying rays coming through the window and hitting his face and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He slowly turned around and was now facing sleeping, shirtless James. He looked so peaceful and cute in his sleep; Logan couldn't help but smile and lightly stroke his cheek, lightly enough to not wake him up. He snuggled closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, putting his face in the crook of James' neck and mumbled, "How did I get so lucky?"

"The real question is, how did _I _get so lucky?" He slightly jumped at James' hoarse voice. He looked back to him and was met with beautiful hazel eyes and a perfect smile.

"Good morning." Logan said, lightly rubbing James nose with his own. He smiled when James pulled him closer.

"Good morning, handsome." James whispered. Logan blushed at the compliment. James lightly laughed and gave him a short and sweet kiss.

"LOGAN! JAMES! GET YOUR ASSES UP, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Carlos shouted from the kitchen. The two boys groaned.

"I don't wanna get up," James said. "I'd rather lie here with you all day."

"Aw, you're sweet," Logan giggled and kissed him again, "But I know Carlos made pancakes and you know how much I love his pancakes." Logan sat up, feeling the warmth from James' body drift away from him. He ran his hand through his, now flat, hair.

He climbed out of bed and grabbed a light blue t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and his converse. He went to the bathroom, cleaned up, changed and walked into the kitchen after quickly spiking up his hair. He saw James already ready for the day, and was surprised. _Probably used the other bathroom, _He thought. He took a seat in the empty chair beside James. He gave him a smile and blushed little when James kissed his cheek.

"Well, finally." Kendall said, sitting in the chair across from Logan. Logan raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean, finally?"

"He means, finally you two are together. We've been waiting FOREVER for you two to finally find out you're crazy in love with each other." Carlos said, taking a huge bite out of his pancakes and smiling. James and Logan both blushed this time then looked down at their food. They ate in silence for a while, then James and Logan finished first and had put their dishes away.

"Wanna sit by the pool?" Logan asked. He knew it was James' tanning time.

"Sure, let's go." James said with a smile. They changed into shorts and walked down to the pool hand-in-hand, receiving stares from other Palmwoods kids. They simply shrugged them off, expecting this. When they arrived at the pool, they sat together in one of the larger pool chairs. James slid on his sunglasses, ready to tan while Logan pulled out a book and began to read. James rested his head on Logan's chest and Logan looked down and smiled at him, then began to play with his hair. Everyone knew the only people that could touch James' hair were the people he truly loved. They could hear people whispering about them all around the pool area.

Camille walked over to them. "Hey Logan, Hey James." She said.

Logan looked up from his book, marked his place then placed the closed book on his lap. "Hey, Camille, what's going on?" James slid off his sunglasses and gave her a smile.

"What I wanted to ask you is...what's going on between you two?" Camille said, putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

"Well, uh..." James said, sitting up. "Logan and I are dating now." James held Logan's hand and they both smiled at her, Logan resting his head on James' shoulder.

Camille giggled. "You guys are cute. I'm glad you finally got the fact that you're in love through your thick skulls." She took her hands off of her hips, Logan lifted his head off of James' shoulder. "I'll talk to you guys later; I have a date with Steve in a few. Bye!"

The boys waved at her as she walked away. James looked at Logan and gave him a kiss on the neck, making Logan turn to him. "Speaking of dates..." James said, pressing his forehead to Logan's.

"Trying to ask me out on a date, are you?" Logan said, chuckling.

"Maybe. Tonight? Seven?" James said. Logan nodded.

"It's a date." Logan said, leaning in and giving him a kiss. He pulled away and got up, grabbing his book.

"Hey, where are you going?" James asked.

"Need to talk to Kendall and Carlos. See you at 7." Logan said, winking and walking away. James smiled and leaned back into the chair, resuming his tanning.

**HI! Sorry for the pretty short chapter. D:**

**I just wanted to let you know that, if you're reading my fic Be Strong, IT WILL BE UPDATED SOON! I'm still working on the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked this short yet pretty cute chapter. :)**


	3. The First Date

**Chapter 3: The first date.**

Logan burst through the doors of 2J, head turning left and right quickly, looking for Kendall and Carlos. He ran into their bedroom and was met with the sight of Kendall and Carlos making out. He shook it off and shouted their names, getting their attention. They shot up and fixed their shirts and hair, blushing.

"Logan, uh...what's wrong, buddy?" Kendall chuckled.

"I have a date with James at 7. Help me!" Logan said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them. Kendall pushed him off.

"Well, its 4 right now, so we have 3 hours to get you all good-looking and perfect for James." Carlos said, grabbing his helmet, putting it on his head and smiling. Logan smiled back.

"Yeah, that may not work." Logan said.

"What? Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Where is James going to get ready?" Logan asked.

"Leave it to us." Carlos said, nodding, and then he ran into the bathroom with Kendall to begin their plan.

James entered 2J an hour later to start getting ready for his & Logan's date. But first, he decided to get a glass of water. He walked into the kitchen and over to the cupboards. On the front was a note with his name on it. Reluctantly, he opened it.

_Dear James,_

_The main bathroom will be occupied until your date with Logan. You will be using the second bathroom. Your 'Cuda products have been moved._

_- Kendall and Carlos._

_P.S Do not enter the main bathroom under any circumstances!_

James sighed and closed the note, muttering a "whatever", getting his water then going to the bathroom to get ready.

**Two hours later**

James sat on the bright orange couch, leg bouncing in anticipation. He had finished getting ready 10 minutes ago, and he had to admit, he looked good. He was wearing his black button-up with dark blue jeans and converse. His hair was styled to perfection, and it made his hazel eyes stick out. Yeah, he looked _good_. He started playing with his thumbs. Why was he so nervous? He's dated millions of girls...but never a boy, let alone his best friend. He sighed and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He heard the bathroom door open and stood up, turning his face to Kendall and Carlos, who were smiling widely.

"Introducing..." Carlos started off.

"Your date for the evening," Kendall said.

"Mister Logan Mitchell." They both chorused, extending their arms out to the door.

Right there and then, James' heart almost stopped beating.

Logan walked out, pretty much looking absolutely flawless. He was wearing a white v-neck that showed off his muscles perfectly, tight black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and fresh converse. His hair looked so soft that he wanted to run his fingers through it, and it was spiked up perfectly, not a hair out of place. What made the look perfect was the smile on his face. It was his adorable, crooked one that made his pearly white teeth show and his eyes squint. He looked absolutely flawless. James' heart almost came through his chest.

James' voice finally came back and he let out a deep breath. "Logan, wow, you look...wow." He was speechless.

Logan giggled. "Thanks, you look amazing." He could see Kendall and Carlos quietly high 5-ing and bouncing up and down in excitement. He mentally thanked them.

"S-Shall we go?" James said, extending his hand out to Logan, who happily accepted it and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Logan said as they walked out of 2J.

"You crazy kids have fun, 'kay?" Kendall shouted behind them, closing the door and sighing.

"Now," Carlos said, walking up to Kendall with a sway in his hips, sliding his arms around the blondes' waist, "Where were we?"

Kendall chuckled and pressed his lips against the shorter boys'.

* * *

><p>They were currently driving down some street that Logan didn't know the name of in the Big Time Rush Mobile. He had no clue where they were going, and he really wanted to know where they were going.<p>

"So where are we going?" Logan asked.

"I can't tell you." James said, focusing on the road in front of him. "It's a surprise."

"Aw, please? Not even a hint?" Logan said.

"Nope," James said, smiling. He took one hand off of the wheel and connected it with Logan's. "But I have a feeling you're going to love it."

Logan smiled and squeezed James' hand. "I _know _I will." He said, leaning over and kissing James' cheek.

After around 15 minutes of light conversation between the two with short and sweet kisses at red lights, they finally arrived to the destination. James stepped out of the car after parking it and ran over to Logan's side, opening the door for the shorter boy and pressing a kiss onto his lips right after he got out of his seat. He closed the door and pressed Logan against the car, locking their lips again in a more heated kiss. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around James' neck, licking James' bottom lip, asking for entrance. James gladly opened his mouth and Logan did the same, tongues battling for dominance. James won and let his tongue search Logan's mouth. He lightly squeezed Logan's hips and pulled away, resting his forehead on Logan's. Logan's chocolate brown eyes stared into James' hazel orbs. "I didn't drive all the way here just to kiss you, you know. I have something more special planned."

Logan laughed and kissed him again. "Why? You don't wanna just kiss all day? Because I'd be perfectly fine with that." He ran his hands down James' chest.

"Yeah, I would too. But I really wanna show you this." James whispered, pressing light kisses to Logan's neck. "You look flawless tonight, you know?"

Logan blushed and leaned into James' touch. "Well, you look absolutely handsome." He felt James chuckle against his neck and sighed when James pulled away from him to get something from the trunk. He smiled wide when he saw what he had.

"We're going on a picnic?" Logan asked, obviously happy and excited. James knew Logan loved going on picnics. He loved the calmness of the outdoors. Well, it wasn't very calm in L.A with all of the cars going down the streets and honking their horns obnoxiously, so it was hard to find somewhere with peace and the only sounds are light chatter and the birds singing. The fact that James had found a spot surprised Logan, but he was still happy.

James nodded, smiled back and closed the trunk. He extended his hand out to Logan who excitedly took it, and they started walking to their destination. After 2 minutes of walking, they reached a hill. Logan sighed, not wanting to walk up such a high hill, but he did it for James. They flirted and chatted while walking up. They finally arrived at the top of the hill, and Logan gasped when he saw the view. It was absolutely beautiful. You could see the sun setting, the whole park with the beautiful trees and the young children playing around, and the beach which was off in the distance. It was perfect.

Logan turned to face James, who was gazing at him lovingly. "James...this is...this is beautiful." Logan cupped James' face with his hand and leaned up to peck him on the lips. James smiled and wrapped an arm around the shorter boy, placing the basket on the ground.

"Not as beautiful as you." James whispered and placed his lips on top of Logan's again in a passionate kiss. Logan giggled and kissed back just as passionately. They slowly pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. Logan blushed slightly. "Now, let's not let this food get cold."

"I'm starving." Logan said as James dropped his arm from around Logan's waist. James got the blanket and laid it on the ground. They sat on the blanket and James started to pull out the food. 4 sandwiches, a bag of grapes, a bottle of wine and salad. "It looks delicious."

James smiled and placed a sandwich, a few grapes and some salad on both of their plates. He poured the wine in the glasses until they were both half full. James looked up at him, "Enjoy." He said.

Logan smiled and took a bite of the sandwich, the delicious taste coating his taste buds. "Wow James, this tastes amazing." James smiled wider, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"It's a secret recipe." James said, "My mom's old one."

"Well, it's delicious." Logan said, smiling and finishing his sandwich. James did the same. Logan got an idea and picked up a grape. "Open up." James knew what he was doing, so he smirked and opened his mouth. Logan popped the grape into his mouth and James chewed on it and swallowed it down.

"Yum." James whispered and fed Logan a grape. They continued this until they were out of grapes. They settled for whispering sweet nothing to each other while holding hands, sipping their wine and watching the sun set. "You know, we never had desert." James said, pressing a kiss right underneath Logan's ear. Logan giggled.

"I can't wait to see what you have." Logan whispered. James smiled and leaned forward to open the picnic basket again, and pulled out two covered bowls and a can. He set them down and opened them, revealing fresh strawberries in one bowl, melted chocolate in the other and a can of whipped cream. Logan smiled widely upon seeing them, it was his favourite food. Logan picked up the juiciest looking strawberry and coated it in the chocolate. He sprayed a bit of whipped cream on the end and put it near James' mouth. James chuckled and bit down on the strawberry, whipped cream stayed on his lips and the strawberry juice ran down his chin. Logan put down the finished strawberry as James swallowed the strawberry. "You have something..." Logan leaned in close, "Right...here." He pressed his lips against James', kissing him heatedly. James kissed back just the same. Logan licked off the whipped cream and the strawberry juice. He licked and sucked on James' lips then pulled away, smirking when he noticed that James' lips were now slightly red and swollen.

James smiled at him. "Alright, two can play at that game." He picked up a huge strawberry, coating it in as much chocolate as possible and lots of whip cream. "Say 'ahh'." Logan opened his mouth wide, but not wide enough because he got whipped cream, chocolate and strawberry juice all over his mouth once he bit down on the sweet fruit. James threw down the end and instantly pressed his lips against Logan's, licking all over the outside and inside of his mouth. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate. James pushed him down until he was lying down on the blanket and crawled on top of him. The delicious desert was forgotten as they laid there, making out under the stars.

Yeah, it was a pretty perfect date.

**WHOA, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, AND THIS IS A PRETTY LONG UPDATE. 4 pages, 1899 words. I'm amazed, I never write that much. Oh well, I've been gone almost a month, here's an adorable, fluffy Jagan fic with lots of kissing. Whooooop!**


End file.
